


The Call That Started It All

by SomethingGay



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingGay/pseuds/SomethingGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus likes to watch "The mettaton hour." Will he make it through and win a dream he has with Mettaton? What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Famous Call-In

It was an ordinary day for Papyrus and Sans. Sans had just come from riding on his little scooter to go see "The human" or Frisk. Papyrus had decided to stay home. When Sans didn't question and left, Papy ran to turn on the television. He was excited for today's Mettaton hour. Ever since the monsters came to the surface, Papyrus has been a proud supporter of Mettaton's newest show. In the underground, he didn't really have time to enjoy Mettaton's shows but now, since he didn't have to keep watch for humans, he began to enjoy the show and watched it everyday. Today was a special episode. It was Mettaton's famous "call-in". He only rarely did them and when he did, Papyrus never won, but he still had confidence. He knew today would be the day. As he always did. As the show began to start, he sat on his and his brother's couch, clutching the phone tightly.


	2. He heard a familiar voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus calls and a soon as Mettaton answers the phone on his show, Papyrus hears a familiar voice on the other end of his phone.

He held the phone tightly and stared at the screen with full concentration. He waited for them to announce the calling part of the show. After about a half an hour of Mettaton, they finally announced it. Since Papyrus had the number on speed dial, he called fast, the phone began to rang, and it rang all through the commercials but as the show came on, the host himself finally answered...And Papyrus heard a familiar voice on the other end of his phone. He began to freak out and started yelling random words in the star's ear. "OhMyGoodnessMettatonItHasBeenMyDreamToFinallyGetToTalkToYouIReallyEnjoyYourShowIRealkyLikeYouAndSometimesDreamOfDatingYouAndIReallyWouldLikeToMeetYouLikePrettyPlease?" The star was sure the monster in the other end said that in one breath but one thing that did catch his ear was the word "date". Mettaton had been out of the dating scene for a while (forever) and never really thought about dating again and did he really have a preference for guys? He never really had an attraction for girls and there would usually be a lot on his crew. He responded to the anonymous caller. "Sweetheart, did I hear you say 'date'? I haven't been in the dating scene lately so going on a date with you would be excellent darling~. I'll meet you at the cafe Tori's at 7:00pm tomorrow evening I presume?" The skeleton almost died and buried himself. "Yes Mettaton, Yes. A thousand times yes!" As soon as the conversation betel wren the two ended, the skeleton started dancing in his living room. He knew he would get through. And he scored a date with MTT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Love you all. I am dieing for requests for new stories and I'm so sorry this took so long.  
> School. It's just annoying. Give me suggestions or just leave a kudos cause you can.


	3. Are ya ready Paps?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has to get prepared for his date. And think some lewd thoughts while he's at it.

t was approximately 5:00 pm when Papyrus began to get ready for his date. He thought that making Sans pretend to be a waiter at Toriel's café would help  
him not be nervous around the star, but he was nervous even without the star being around him. He knew that Mettaton usually uses his box form but he figured, since it was a date, he'd dress up in his sexy EX form. His mind was all but scattered when he began to think about that. He fixed himself to get focused and got ready for his date with Mettaton. The least he could do is wash his costume and his bones.   
As he drove to Tori's in his cute red Mazda, he couldn't help but listen to a couple of hits from the star he was planning to meet. He couldn't wait to get to this restaurant and have a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a sudden interest in Underswap Papyton. Anybody want a bonus chapter or fanfic with it. Let me know. And leave a kudos while you're at it.


	4. The unloyal yet loyal robot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He expected to flirt with a sexy gentleman he thought had come into Tori's. He didn't expect that it'd be his date.

Mettaton waited at Café Tori. He didn't exactly know what to expect his date to look like. For the moment, he was getting drinks from a short skeleton who seemed to work here, although he didn't have an apron that said "Tori's" on it as the other employees seemed to be wearing. A tall skeleton had walked into the door of the restaurant and Mettaton examined him. Whoever he was, he looked hot in a suit. He figured that his date had a half an hour to get to the restaurant so he'd go and maybe flirt a little. He walked up to the skeleton and leaned on the counter next to him. "Hello there Darling~ What brings a handsome guy like you to this restaurant?" The skeleton looked up, wide eyed and grinning. "HELLO METTATON, I AM YOUR DATE. MY NAME IS PAPYRUS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR COMPLIMENT. I LOVE THE WAY YOU LOOK TOO!" The skeleton was overjoyed at the fact that the robot had gone into EX mode for their date and the robot had complimented him. He stood from the stool he was sitting on and grabbed the robot's hand, escorting him to the table that Mettaton had been sitting at previously. He then sat down and called his brother towards them so that he could order. After many puns later, they had finally ordered. Mettaton didn't seem like the type to drink but he had ordered an alcoholic beverage that Papyrus didn't recognize. It didn't really matter, Papyrus was overjoyed either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lewd, I'm waiting to add the lewd. And it's drunk lewd. Comment or just leave a kudos.


End file.
